A Fairy Tale Story
by Jamier Thente
Summary: A long drawn fairy tale about Ren and Pirika . It's COMPLETE ! A new note for readers
1. The Stuffy Shelter

This is my first time writing a fic., but flames are accepted . So here 's a brief summary of the story : Ren and Pirika do not know each other at the beginning but later on due to certain financial needs , Pirika enters a engagment with Ren for two years . For what that will ensue , well , you will have to read it for yourself ! This will be quite a pure and typical fairy tale story of Ren and Pirika .

Pirika ---- 16 years old

Ren ---- 16 years old ( but older by a few months than Pirika )

Introductory : Ren is rich , he is studying in Oxford , I know its not logical as Oxford's a university but do just treat it as a academy .

Pirika is poor , studying in Cambridge on a scholarship , but still both Oxford and Cambridge are brilliant schools right ?

So now , let's get on with our story !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1st Chapter : The stuffy shelter )

The sky was overcast . Pirika was walking home from the bus stop . Ren , on the other hand , just got down from his limosine walking over to the bronze statue as he and Yoh had planned to meet near there . Pirika and Ren were on the same lane , and Pirika just passed Ren at the statue . Suddenly , it begun to rain , first a drizzle , middling rain and then torrential rain . Ren walked quickly to the nearest shelter as if there's nothing happened . The limosine was too far away to have avoided the full on slaught of rain drops . He took out his handphone and phoned Yoh , but Yoh's phone was off .

When it started to drizzle , Pirika quickly searched her bag for that umbrella that her friend gave her for birthday , but she then realised that she had already given it to Oni-chan . She sighed and quickly ran to look for shelter , the rain had got bigger . But the whole place had no shelter only the small one by the statue , but a boy's already there . The rain getting real big now . The big bloobs of rainwater were splashing on Pirika heavily , her vision was getting blurrish .

" Looks like there's no choice now . I'll just have to cramp then . "

Pirika ran over to the shelter where Ren was almost strangling his phone . Pirika stood uncomfortably in the shelter , making herself as small as possible , as with any tiny movement she would be nudging the angry stranger . Ren was still busy phoning , ignoring Pirika's presence . Pirika looked up to see Ren , curious . Purple hair , strange golden eyes , and he exuded a whole atmosphere of demand . Hmmm , queer combination . Pirika looked off , not interested to know more -- he was just a stranger , and Ren was still completely seemingly ignorant .

The rain had slowly lessened and stopped . Pirika stepped out of the shelter , looked at the stranger once more and continued on . Ren looked on as the light blue-haired girl walked off , thinking that she was unusual , as most girls would just flung themselves at the sight of him . But though so , she was just a stranger and soon , the memory was just a speck at the back of his brain .

( Ren P.OV )

I was at home wiping my hair dry from that damned rain . Later , my mom walked in and declared an utterly unpleasing news .

" Ren , your father and I decided to hold an engagment campaign , which is that girls of your age will stay temporarily married with you for two years . After that you will have to decide whether you still want to be with her . Don't worry our taste won't be wrong . "

" What ! I have of **NO** wish to be in a relationship a skimpy , frail _girl_ . So NO way will I agree with it ."

" However so , we've already started the campaign and you know your father would be furious , if you don't go along with it ."

" I don't care what that old geezer says . I will not fall in lovewith **which**ever girl you foist me with . "

Ran Tao casually ignored that sentence ...

" Don't worry she'll be very nice and I'm sure you'll like her . Be nice to her , okay Ren ."

" Oh yes , and your wife will be here by next friday . You'll be staying in a different house then . Take care of yourself okay ? You're a big boy now . "

Mom scrambled up my hair , smiling she walked away .

I clenched my fists . That girl will not have any kind of thing to do with me .

" Dumb engagements " I muttered under my breath and went to take a shower .

( Pirika P.O.V )

It was already night time when I reached home . Oni-chan was not home yet , surprisingly so . Then I found a messly scribbled note pasted on the television screen .

Dear Pirika ,

I out with my friends at the pub so don't worry . And also don't study too hard , it bad for health , okay ?

Oni-chan

I placed the note on the table and sighed .

"Oni-chan always got drunk at the pub , I better go take him back later . Now , I have to bathe " I thought

I bathed promptly , and used as little soap as possible . Oni-chan had been working very hard to support this household . But it is still just barely sufficient to foot the household bills . I have to work too , though my scholarship pays my entire school fees till I graduate , but food and necessity products still require money too. Though so , I'm happy with my life . I've got Oni-chan , a house and proper education , that is blissfully enough .

I took my purse and the keys and went to find Oni-chan . ( Now , picture this in your mind . Horo Horo always goes to the same pub , no matter what . Its his favourite hangout . Okay ? )

( Normal P.OV )

Horo Horo was in the pub with his friends , they were drinking and conversing . Talking about the current events , about their lifes .

Pirika walked into the pub .( Yah , I know its illogical . An underage is allowed but just think of this as a fairy tale where _unusual_ things are absolutely expected )

Jave , one of Horo's friends , said : " Guys , have you heard the news that the Tao estates recently drew up an engagement campaign for the heir , Tao Ren . And they're offering a hefty sum of $100,000 (I don't know yen so this is just a you-get-what-I-mean sum of money) , every single month ! I could be a millionaire by just 10 months ! Wow . " eyebrows raised .

Timothy , another friend of Horo's , added : " But the girl has to be with the Tao with for 2 years , in the same house and room . I heard that the guy , Tao Ren is very demanding . Tough time for the girl . "

Pirika heard all of this as she paced in and decided to take part in it .

When Pirika and Horo Horo reached home , Pirika suggested of her entering the engagement campaign . But Horo Horo did not agree .

" Oni-chan , can I take part in the Tao campaign ? It can help to solve our financial problems ! "

" Pirika , I don't want you to go worrying about these bills okay ? You've got to be with this guy for two whole years . I don't want you to force yourself into a relationship just for money."

" But Oni-chan ... "

Even though so , Pirika signed up for the campaign .


	2. The Big Boxes

( Chapter 2 : The Big Boxes )

Pirika got chosen .

And so and eventually , the two got engaged and were living in the same room but sleeping on different beds . Their relationship was quite bland and silent . Though Pirika would make an effort to try to make friends with that person but she was always harshly retorted back . At times , Ren would noticed his_ wife _, her soft long hair , her light fragant scent , her intriguing blue eyes . ( disgusting to notice such things , but I've got to have a romantic story. Gomen . ) But did not noticed more than that , and thought neither more of it .

Pirika was , at one time , doing a school project and she had to bring some **huge **( when I mean huge I mean HUGE ) cardboard boxes up to her club at school .

" Ren , could you help me to bring some boxes up to my classroom tomorrow ? "

" No , do it yourself . "

" But those boxes are so big ! I cannot carry them all alone ."

" Then find some way to ." Ren said blandly .

" Awww ... , please ? "

" No , and don't disgust me ."

" I cannot carry them all . ( exasperated ) Look how big those boxes are ! " Pirika exclaimed , looking at the boxes scared of how she had to carry them all up .

" No . "

" Pleeeeeease ? "

" No. "

" Pleeeeeeeease ? "

" No . "

" Pleeeease ? "

And so , it carries on ...

Ren got infuriated .

" **SHUT UP **! FINE ! I will take the boxes up to your club , _okay_ , will you stop the whining now ? "

" Thanks ! I'll treat you to some goodies someday ." Pirika said delighted , giving Ren a big pat on the back .

" Whatever . " and walked off .

So , on the next day , Ren grudgingly brought some of the boxes to Pirika's club . Pirika was almost covered with those boxes . After they put down the boxes in the room , Ren proceeded to go back to the truck that he called for bringing the boxes . Pirika had to come too as she still had her school bag and notes to carry . ( It was a normal school day mind you and Ren's class was an hour after Pirika's first class . )

On their way down , the girls in the school noticed Ren . They were all very eager to get to know him . Whispers and little things flew around the corrider Ren and Pirika just passed through .

" That guy is so handsome ! "

" Oh if only I could make him fall crazily in love with me ... "

" Pirika seems to know him ! Lucky her . " a girl said jealously .

" He has such glaring gold eyes and such a enticing face . "

Ren heard these and just smirked . Pirika , on the other hand , seemed to have not noticed anything .

After that , many girls who did not like Pirika at first were eager to become her friends . And dear , naive Pirika happily accepted them .


	3. The Examinations

( Chapter 3 : Examinations )

Okay , Pirika and Ren sleep in the same bedroom but they have separate studyrooms . Now on with the story .

It was late into the night . Ren and Pirika were studying very hard for their on-coming examinations . Their relationship still remained common . The night was cold and the clouds were obscuring the moon and stars as if it were a sheet covering over bright and hope . It was unpredictable . What would happen next ? Waiting for the right time to disperse ...

" Well , that's it for the history of ancient babylons . "

Pirika got up from her cushioned chair and stretched herself . She yawned freely , without a care . And later , decided to take a walk around the house as a form of after-study exercise . She paced through the house , along its smooth marble floors . She peered into every room she thought curious of , and walked on . Then incidently , a door was left opened . Pirika peered curiously inside . She saw Ren all adsorbed into his studies , he did not notice her at all . Then Pirika remembered that Ren did not come down to eat his dinner earlier on . Pirika walked on ...

Pirika went to the kitchen to cook . The cooks were all asleep now and she did not want to bother them . Pirika cooked instant noodles along with egg and vegetables . It was not that Pirika loved Ren , it was just that she cared for everyone , no matter how harsh they treat her . Pirika arranged the toppings neatly on the noodles and took a tray and utensils , and brought it up to Ren's room .

" Ne , where is Ren-kun's room ? " Pirika looked with big eyes on the house legend .

" A right turn here . "

" Hmmmmmmmm . What's this ? Yah ! I missed out the compass thing ! "

And so Pirika spent ages on the map and _finally _got the map right and walked to Ren's room .

She opened Ren's door wide enough for herself and the tray to pass through , silently . Ren still was glued to his studies . She walked over the Ren's oak study table and placed the tray on the table's edge . It was only then did Ren realised that Pirika entered the room . He looked up .

" You didn't eat dinner , so I made this for you ! It's very simple but it should keep you from hunger . " Pirika said smiling , scratching her head in anime style .

" Whatever . You can go now . "

" Okay , bye Ren-kun ! "

And so Pirika went back to her own room with plenty of trouble from the maps . And so after a million years ...

" Yay ! My room ! " Pirika exclaimed .

She hopped onto the couch in her study room and hugged the cushions .

" Mmmmmmmffff . Cushions are great ! "

( bACk To Ren )

When Ren heard the door click after Pirika had left , he continued to study . It was French examinations the next day , and it was his worst subject so he had to study especially hard . He knew that burning midnight oil was no way to score good but he did not want to miss out anything from his previous dozen many times of practices of the subject .

After a few hours , the clock struck ( no not twelve , I know its famous but no . ) two . It was already two in the morning and he had not slept yet . Ren decided to stop studying . He had a glimpse of the already cold bowl of noodles that Pirika made for him .

" Oh hack . "

Ren took up the bowl of noodles and sat on his balcony chair eating it . He looked up into the sky . A cloudless sky , a soothing moon and bright stars . Ren ate his noodles and thought about his examinations but could not concentrate . He was thinking of Pirika . Ren was beginning to appreciate this girl's company ( not love ) . But he steeled himself to not think about such mushy matters and ate his noodles .

When Ren went back to the bedroom , Pirika was already asleep . Ren gazed at her .

" Why have I grown to prefer her ? " Ren thought silently .

Then Ren shook his head , brushed and went to bed .


	4. Yolika

( Chapter 4 : Yolika )

Now , Ren was a very wanted for boy in Oxford . Most girls thought of him as dangerously handsome . Most would have tried to hook him up if Ren wasn't so fierce . They adored him with passions but did not dared to get close . Some daring ones who tried to talk to him or even snug up to him , well , was unfortunately _almost_ knifed by his kwan dao . His deep and attractive voice , his glaring golden orbs , his boyish face partially covered by his handsome hair . ( Gomen , I know its disgusting , do bear with it . I'm using up all my vocabulary for boys for this you know .)

One day , the teacher introduced a new girl to class . The girl was very beautiful . She had raven long hair , a sharp face but had beautifully long eye lashes , her eyes were oval but entracing in a certain way . Along with a sharp nose and a small mouth , the girl made up a picture of sharp beauty . She introduced herself as Yolika . Most of the boys in class were immediately stunned by this sudden beauty . But Ren did not give even a scent of care about this girl pupil . The boys in class , well most of them except for Ren and those extremely nerdy or asexual ones , were all crazy over this girl . They tried alot of ways to date her , but she just giggled and refused .

When Yolika stepped into the class , she noticed almost immediately the ignoring boy sitting in the left middle of the class . She found him exciting and very attractive . His concentrating and yet handsome self , focusing on his notes instead of her . He was a challenge and she liked that . She found the rest of the boys just tasteless . When the boys tried to ask her out , she almost vomited with disgust but managed to just try to smile and refuse . Those disgusting boys , yuck , that was what she thought crumpling her face in disgust . Some of the boys that asked her out were quite handsome too , and plenty of them thought that she would fall head over heels over them upon seeing them but dream on . They were much easier to refuse . Yolika thought about that boy in class , who is he ? So very interesting and fiercely sauve .

After a period of time did she know then that his name was Tao Ren , the extremely wealthy and very handsome boy . But with it , she also heard of his bad reputation which was the reason why for such a guy , there was no crowd around him like the rest of the handsome ones . He had a terrifying habit of aiming his kwan dao at anyone , I mean anyone ( even teachers ) who annoy him . The reason why he didn't get expelled because of threatening teachers was because for one , the teachers really did do something that annoyed him to the very limit , and second his accademic results were very good and the school wanted to nurture such talent .

She started to make a plan to get him _no matter what _. " He will be mine . " this was what she thought of when she got the first glimpse of Tao Ren . She did tried to do so . Yolika flirted relentless at Ren , no matter how much times she had to flee from his kwan dao . She was depised by the other girls due to her disgustingness in that relentless flirting when the other side did not even liked her . But Yolika did not thought much more of that , in her old school , girls were always jealous of her beauty and she had grown to be immune of that . She tried any chance she had to flirt with Ren . Ren got more and more furious each and every day on . Until one day when that vile Yolika flirted with him again .

" Oh , Renny , look I got my hand hurt during art class . Please blow it for me . Pleeeeease ? "

" SHUT UP , and end it with all that flirting . Let me make this clear to you , if your brain is so useless to have not get it during the previous dreary weeks , I DO NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL , AND WILL NEVER CARE A HACK ABOUT YOU . "

" Awwwww , Renny , but I love you . You **must** love me back too . " Yolika said dreamily with a hint of obsessiveness .

" Don't try your luck on me . It will run out some day and your repulsive face will get scarred by this kwan dao . "

" You hurt me , my dear little Renny . But I will get you some day . I will , no matter what . " Yolika said as she reversed very quickly away from Ren's pointing kwan dao .

After that , Yolika gave a smile and ran away very quickly as Ren had started to walk towards her with the kwan dao .

" Oh , bye Renny ! "

" Damned girl . "


	5. The Betrayal

( Chapter 5 : The Betrayal )

A week has passed since the Yolika event . Now let's start .

As Pirika walked home ( Ren and Pirika's home ) , she thought about the event that happened in school today . It started out when one of her 'friends' ( remember the friends who just want to know Ren but Pirika innocently accepted them ? ) asked her whether they could go to her house today for fun .

" Yo , Pirika ! Can we go to your house today ? You know for fun ? "

" Ummm , okay . That's will be very nice ! " Pirika beamed .

" Could you ask Ren to come and join the fun too ? "

( Why do they know Ren ? Well , they probed Pirika continuously about the guy and about what happened to have them live together . So they know exactly everything . )

" Ummm , Ren is not a very agreeing person you know . I don't think he would agree . "

Pirika's 'friends' were extremely exasperated . They had been trying to get in contact with Ren for a very long time but nothing seemed to work with Pirika . They were very tired of trying already .

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WON'T AGREE ? WE WANT TO SEE HIM , NOT YOU . " the leader of the 'friends' yelled at Pirika .

" Yah , who do you think you are . We are the popular girls here . And you're the dull one . We've only made friends with you because we want to know Ren ! " another one added sarcastically .

Pirika was almost in tears . She had trusted and liked them so much . She thought that they were her friends ...

" Anyway , we have your telephone number which means Ren's telephone number . So Pirika , sayonara . And good riddence too . Yech . " The leader said again and walked off with the group of 'friends' .

Pirika cried and cried . They were supposed to be her friends ...

( bACk tO Reality )

Then Pirika suddenly realised that she had already reached home . She unlocked the pine door and paced inside . Pirika was still very very sad . She had lost her usual cheerfulness . Ren noticed that but ignored it .

Pirika did not realise that Ren was there and headed upstairs to the bedroom . In there , Pirika cried and cried .

Later , Pirika stopped crying as her tear ducts were all already dry and the side of her eyes burning . ( 'cause she use tissue paper to wipe her tears so rubbing eventual pain ) . She descended down the stairs , sniffing all the way . She gave a great big sigh and proceeded to the dining table . ( Now , Ren and Pirika ate together , not that they want to , just that its custom . )

The waiters pulled out a chair for Pirika to be seated down on and went to bring on the course . Today it was the Italian course . Pirika watched as five waiters brought on course by course each . Nicely swirled pasta , hot molten cheese , rich spagetti sauce , roasted tender chicken balls , fresh lettuce in a glass bowl . It looked delicious but Pirika still did not have the apetite to eat . But she still managed to smile politely at the waiters who were delighted with that .

Ren then arrived after bath to the dining table . His hair was still gleaming wet , not yet combed ( which means that his hair is down ) and he had a short towel around his neck . He came to see a down and depressed Pirika slurping up her noodles . " She looks beautiful when she's sad ." Ren thought . ( Yah . I'm a very sadistic person , ha . But okay , Pirika had long eyelashes and when she was sad . This lashes would beautify her eyes more , right ? Works , for some kind of people that is . )

Later , Ren ate his meal slurping the spagetti silently . And so , Pirika and Ren ate their meal in silence , though normally Pirika would chat alot and Ren would end up being very annoyed , he . After the spagetti , desert was served . It was Pirika's favourite , mango pudding . But she did not eat it as happily as she normally would . Pirika ate the meal plainly , not really showing much emotions . Ren was pretty irritated by the choice of mango pudding that the cooks decided to make today . And if you want to know , the cooks , have actually cooked another desert but the waiters noticed that their dear little Pirika-sama was depressed . The cooks immediately started to cook Pirika's favourits pudding . The serving people in the house like Pirika very much .

After the meal , Pirika did the normal Japanese formalities ( such as bowing and and thanking etc. ) and went to the swings in the garden .


	6. The Swings

( Chapter 6 : The Swings )

Pirika sat depressed on the swings , swinging gently . A magnolia tree spreaded its branches over the swings alike an umbrella . It was very scenic there . A cool night breeze was flowing in the air and it brushed her hair to cover over the bottom left of her face . ( Try to imagine one person's hair being beautifully spreaded , partially spreaded on one's left bottom of the face , in a sort of messy but elegant way . ) The surroundings smelt of fresh , cool air . It was night time though . Exquisitelly made night lamps lit up the dark , illuminating part of Pirika's sad face .

Ren was watching Pirika then silently , and found her to to be very beautiful , his heart was moved . This cheerful , likeable and truly adorable girl , why have I grown to like her ? ( Notice that Ren likes Pirika not because of her looks . I think that look-loving is not everlasting at all. ) This all happened because after the meal , he decided to take a walk in the garden and saw Pirika there , curious he stayed back and watched her . ( But of course , Pirika was oblivious to his presence )

Pirika was not crying anymore , she had recovered quite as so . Now , she just had to think about all of this alone . Her thoughts were still very optimistic and they encouraged her . Pirika was still her cute and delightful self then , just sad .

Pirika thought :

" Hmmmm , I don't like them very much . "

" But nevermind , life still must go on right ? "

" Okay , Pirika , brave on . "

" Say a one , two , threeeeeee and HIP HIP HURRAY ! HIP HIP HURRAY ! " Pirika cheered on recovering fully now . She put both of her hands on her hips and bent her head to one corner in a cute manner .

Ren saw all this , he smiled .

" Hmp , this girl is really _fantastic_ ." Ren said to himself , smiling and shaking his head . ( Please please , don't imagine Ren shaking his head like he has a convulsion . That's not what I meant . It means like as you know in a kind of sighing manner . )

Pirika smiled and went back to sitting on the swings . She had cried enough and had recovered now . She swung highly and freely . She let go of the swing handles and almost fell off , and it was in a high place too . Ren's heart wrenched a little . Then Pirika quickly grabbed hold of the handles and said " hehe . Gosh , that was lucky . " . Pirika beamed happily and continued to swing but this time holding the swing holds . Ren went back to the house .


	7. The Waking Up

( Chapter 7 : The Waking Up )

Pirika was watching the television , it was after school . She was watching cartoons . Then it was the advertisements .

" Oh , it was just at the exciting part ! "

The one of the advertisements say that there was an international food fair at the Synine Mall the next Tuesday . Pirika loved to try new foods , she was delighted . But Pirika had no one to accompany her , she preferred to have company . She then decided to ask Ren-kun to come along too . She went upstairs to Ren's study room where he would most likely be . And , well , there he was .

" Ren-kun , would you accompany me to a food fair at Synine Mall ? "

" No , its a waste of time . "

" But it is very close to our home is it not ? " Pirika said puzzled , anime style . ( Pirika can be a little innocently dense sometimes ... )

" I will still not go as I would rather spend my time on other things . "

" Pleaseeeeeeee ? "

" Don't start pleading again . It is awfully annoying as you should know . "

" Hmmmmmmm . But ... but ... "

" _Fine_ ! I'll go with you , lest you irritate me any longer . " Ren said grudgingly .

" Yeah ! Thanks Ren-kun ! " Pirika exclaimed and skipped out of the room .

And so after a long time , the day of the food fair arrives ...

" Yeah ! It's the food fair day ! " Pirika exclaimed happily as she woke up , stretching herself .

Pirika went over to Ren's bed . ( If you don't remember , their bedroom is the same except for the beds )

" Ren kun . Ren kun . REN KUN ! " Pirika shook the sleeping Ren .

" What . " Ren said rather lethargically .

" Wake up . It's the food fair day today , don't you remember ? " Pirika frowned and placed her hands on her hips , benting down in a teacher-reprimanding-student way .

" I would rather forget that . "

" Ne , you promised already , how can you not go ? " Pirika pouted .

" Whatever . "

" Ren kun ! " Pirika shook Ren even more harder than before , so hard that Ren was going to fall off the bed ...

" ALRIGHT ! STOP IT ! " Pirika stopped and placed her hands behind her in a neat manner .

Ren opened his eyes tiredly but in a cool and what-the-heck-do-you-want manner . And the first thing he sees , was Pirika's face smiling widely very close to his own , like a zoomed image . Then , Pirika returned to normal size mode , or returned to standing beside Ren's bed without benting down . She looked at Ren . He looked interesting without his normal hair style . Some strands of his hair falling right over his forehead , making him look quite very handsome ...

Ren noticed Pirika looking at him and said hoarsely " What ? " .

Pirika blushed a shade of pink . " Oh nothing , Ren kun " in a naturally cute tone , smiling .

Ren smirked and when to the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom to brush up .

Pirika walked back to her bed and did not think any further about the event . She sat on the bed and swung her legs happily , thinking about what food will there be at the fair .

" Mmmmm . Mango pudding . Mango pudding . Mango pudding . Yeah ! "

In the bathroom , Ren heard that . He smiled and shook his head .


	8. The Food Fight

( Chapter 8 : The Food Fight )

A summary of the past chapter : Ren is preparing for the food fair . And Pirika was waiting for him .

Ren had finished washing up and had dressed . Pirika was already waiting at the door . He paced down the stairs and Pirika watched him as he did that . Ren looks very cool when he walks down the stairs . ( Pirika thought ) Then , Pirika and Ren went out of the door and were sent to the fair but a limosine . When they arrived , plenty of people were well , staring at them . What can you say , they came out of a limosine and the boy was the famous Ren . Thus and so , they recieved plenty of stares . Ren smirked , while Pirika didn't really noticed anything ...

Pirika pulled Ren around the stores , trying this taking that . Pirika has money to buy the things because when she won the engagement , she was given a credit card and could use it freely . Pirika was very happy . She liked savouring the little samples given and buying the food that she liked . Pirika tucked Ren to the sweet meats store . She picked up a sample and tried it .

" Mmmmm , this is nice , I'll have it too ! Thank you salesperson . "

Pirika attempted to force a piece of the beef jerky into Ren's mouth ...

" Come on Ren kun , it is veeeeeeeeerry nice , you know . "

Ren still refused to eat it .

Seeing that Ren did not want to eat it , Pirika popped it into her mouth . ( Well yes , Ren's lips did touch the jerky but Pirika is not one who would care for such things . It's just a piece of beef jerky to her . )

Later on , Pirika and Ren went to the food fair's canteen to eat . But after a while , a food fight was started from no where at all . People just started to throw pieces of food around . Small pieces of food were all pinched in Ren's and Pirika's hair . Pirika watched the fight . Ren was standing beside Pirika then . He gazed at her , her food-smerged hair and hands , her beautiful face and enchanting eyes falling upon the crowd . His hand raised involuntarily . He slit the small pieces of food down Pirika's hair silently . Pirika noticed the slight pulling and turned to look at what's causing it -- Ren . Pirika glanced curiously at Ren as Ren slide the pieces of food out of her hair . Then Ren stopped what he was doing , his hand returning to his side . He gazed at Pirika , his wife , this girl . Pirika glanced back . They looked into one another's eyes , only for a brief second .

Then Ren recovered himself .

" I'm stained all over . I'm going back to change . "

" Okay , Ren kun . But can I stay and eat ? "

" Decide that for yourself . Keep on eating and you'll become a glutton soon . "

" Hmmm , a glutton is fine , but just a little hard to exercise . "

" Fine , but don't call me to hire a crane to lift you home . "

" Don't worry I won't ! Bye Ren kun ! "

" Bye . "

Ren turned his back on Pirika and walked out of the canteen . Pirika watched as Ren walked out of the canteen and then walked to the toilet to clean up .


	9. Eevian

( Chapter 9 : Eevian )

Note that Eevian is pronounced as e-vi-an . Thanks for the reviews .

It is the next day following the food fair . Pirika is now in Cambridge , she is already sitted down in the lecture centre . Pirika is now taking out her books and stationery . After doing so , Pirika peeled open her worn-out textbook ( as she revised too many times ) and started to revise the next chapter again . The professor came into class in a magnificent way , very atmospheric , and behind him followed a simply walking boy . The boy did not seemed to be much affected by the sense of geniously workings that the professor gave off , he seemed confident and awfully smart . The boy had brownish-black hair , which is brown hair homogeneously mixed with black hair . He was unbelievably handsome . He has hazen brown eyes , rich and clear . His whole face poses a sort of attitude . Boyish yet smart . Charming yet fierce . ( Sorry , I really don't know how to discribe boys . ) All the girls gasped when he lifted his face to look at the class . And Pirika who does not really notice this kind of things , remain really , truthfully normal .

The professor waved for the boy to stand on the front steps of the lecturing stage next to himself . After so , he formally introduced the boy with plenty of obvious pride about the boy .

" This boy , students , is a learning professor from Oxford Academy . At such a young age , he has already been qualified by the Oxford University as a professor and a top one at that ! " the professor exclaimed , after that he looked momentarily at the class wanting some kind of response so that his speech would not be meanless .

Then , as though replying to his want of response , a chatter began among the girls excitedly , a low grumbling sound of disapproval from the boys , and of course the intelligent but hushed converse of the nerdys and genius ones . Then the professor waved his hands once as though a conductor silencing his orchestra . The lecture centre was immediately silent .

" The Oxford university has formally requested for Cambridge academy to train him as a lecturer . But of course , he has already been trained in Oxford academy and will be working there after the completion of this practice . " The professor paused a while before speaking again .

" He will be training in Cambridge for a month . First half , he will be observing as I teach and the second he will personally take over the class . And so now , I shall allow him to introduce himself to all of the students . You may begin professor ."

The boy nodded at the professor and took a step forward .

" Class , my name is Eevian . I will be observing all of you for half a month and will be teaching for the next half . My style of teaching will be vastly different from professor Kam here , but I believe that all of you are intelligent students and will get use to it fast . If any of you have any questions to ask , do ask it directly in class so that the others may learn too . Now , does anyone have any questions to ask ? "

The girls immediately shot up their hands . And Eevian randomly chose one .

" Oh ! Oh ! Professor Eevian sir , how old are you exactly ? "

" I am the same age as all of you here . And class , you may simply call me Eevian . " ( note that everyone in class is 16 and classes are grouped according to age and subject . )

Than , Eevian picked out another student , a boy .

" Hey Eevian , you better not mess with the girls or I'll not care whether you're professor or not , you'll get it **hard **. "

" I won't mess with girls I don't like . Mind your language , I still am your professor ." Eevian said in his boyish and yet dark tone , sweeping away a length of hair from his face , making all the girls in class gasp .

After that the unworldly handsome boy took a step back , talked to the professor a little and went to seat in a corner of the lecturer's stage . The girls in the class were immensely excited today , chatting in lessons so much times that the professor had to glare furiously at them to keep the noise down . The girls peeked at Eevian any chance they could get , turning their heads so fast that it hurt when Eevian started to notice someone staring at him .

Eevian noticed a particular girl who was different from the rest who were acting strange --- Pirika . That blue haired girl at a corner of the lecture centre , paying her attention to the lesson while the rest of the class seemed restless . " Hmmmm , strange . " he thought . Then the professor made his voice extremely loud , he announced .

" Students , we are going to have a project about Physics , the famous formula Emcc ( as my computer cannot process square , so ccc square . ) . All you are going to research how Albert Einstein invented the famous formulae and what is it all about . The project is due two weeks after . Groups of five please , after all of your group members have gathered yell to me . "

And so , the students all clustered up in patches in the centre and Pirika was left all alone . The previous incident of betrayal had left her quite friendless in this class , her true friends were all not able to qualify for this class . The popular girls who betrayed her , they threatened everyone to not get close to her . Seeing the six clusters and her classmates all smirking at her , Pirika was about to cry . Then the professor asked .

" Well , Pirika , you'll have to join one of the groups then . "

" Any groups willing to allow Pirika to join ? "

Upon seeing no groups volunteer , the professor frowned .

" Pirika is also one of your classmates , how can you exclude her out of things ? "

But still , the class was silent as though the world was going to end and all of them were stunned .

" Class ? "

Pirika was about to cry very hard and very sad . Why did they have to treat her like this ? What had she done wrong ? She did not want the professor to continue asking , she did not want to plead for their approval . She had done nothing wrong . Why should she be deemed to such a lowly extent when she had not done any wrong at all ? Pirika took a deep breath and swallowed her tears .

" They are meanies . " Pirika thought angrily .

Pirika raised her hand and requested .

" Professor Kam , may I please do the project individually ? "

" Well okay Pirika , but it'll be very tough . The project is a very difficult one . "

" It's okay , professor . Thanks ! " Pirika smiled happily . She liked professor Kam very much . He was very smart and very caring . He was the one who gave her courage to continue her studies in Physics . Pirika liked him very very much .

Then Eevian stood up .

" Class , why are all of you so uncaring ? Pirika is also one of your studymates . " Eevian said in his deep and boyish voice .

" Since she has no partners in the project , I will personally guide her along and be her acting partner . "

An audible cry of disappointment came from the girls in the class . Professor Kam gave a nod of agreement and contentment . Pirika was delighted to have partner for the project and a professor even !


	10. Yolika as Juliet

( Chapter 10 : Yolika as Juliet )

( Ren's class )

" Students , a new play is coming up the next week . It's Romeo and Juliet . "

" Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ! " the class shrieked .

The literature teacher covered his ears politely and continued after the class has been silenced .

" The play will consist of a total of 12 boys and girls , of which will include one Romeo and one Juliet . "

At this point of time , many of the girls casted curious looks at Ren , an excited spark in their eyes .

Yolika stood up and asked out loud , " Romeo would have to kiss Juliet in this play won't he ? "

The teacher adjusted his spectacles and replied , " Yes Yolika , he would have to . "

" Good . I mean ... I mean bad , bad . " Yolika gave a sinister grin . The girls in class gave a gasp of excitement .

After school hours , the audition time was on . Yolika cheated money out of the boys who had crushes on her and ran out of the academy to buy a very beautiful set of clothes for the audition . She ran back to the all sweating and red in the face . Then she promptly dressed herself and rushed to the audition . Everyone in Ren's class had to take part in the play . Most of them played the crowd and Ren was chosen by the teacher to be Romeo , but Juliet was not chosen yet as many vied for the role . Ren sat on the theatre's red , cushioned seats , watching the crowd of girls crowd around the poor literature teacher fighting for the auditions for Juliet , he smirked . Even though he took the task of being Romeo grudgingly but it was rather interesting to watch these senseless girls fighting over the role of Juliet .

And finally , Yolika fought away all the girls to be Juliet . Oh , she is Juliet , but the methods she used to be the character are harsh indeed . So the elated Yolika stood proudly on the stage waiting for the irritated Ren to come up and reherse along with the rest of the class . And so the rehersals began . Everyone was handed their individual scripts and in one hours' time everyone had managed to sketch the words in their minds . Then they took a break and after that started the acting .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The play when on for half an hour and it was the kissing part now . Ren had to kiss Yolika even though it was just a rehersal , their teacher was a very serious person although a gentleman .

" Might as well get it over with the first time . " Ren thought but Yolika thought otherwise .

Ren leaned forward and kissed Yolika on the lips very very very very lightly . He was absolutely disgusted and was on the verge of vomiting . It was as if he was kissing a dead cold corpse's lips . Yolika on the other hand , kissed Ren as actfully unheartedly as possible , she had a goal to attain , she wanted to kiss Ren as many times as she could get . But to her the kiss was fantastic , her prize , she'll definitely uphold it in pure glory . And Yolika got her wish .

The literature teacher seemed angry . He spoke controlling his angry very hard , at the pair on stage .

" Ren , Yolika this is serious play , please do truly try to act as though both of you are truly in love . Romeo and Juliet were an absolutely loving couple , they loved one another to the extent of dieing for the other . And thus so , please do be serious . Now continue . "

But Yolika did not want the kisses to end just yet and Ren was getting more and more annoyed , his kisses getting lighter and lighter . And only after three more times did the play pass the line , seeing that the teacher was almost at his limit , Yolika decided to stop . She kissed Ren very hard and Ren was trying very hardly but not obviously ( for the teacher's sake ) to just touch her lips lightly .

And after another half an hour , the rehersal finally ended and Ren immediately proceeded to the toilet to rinse his mouth . Yolika upon seeing that gave an evil grin , licking her lips .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of this chapter , I would like to thank all the reviewers , and would also recommend BlueGreyGreen's story to everyone . For a briefing of the previous chapter , do view Eevian as a model teacher person during his work time ( what I've written here is not intended to attack anyone's comments ) . Thank you all very much .


	11. Falling in love with her

( Chapter 11 : Falling in love with her )

Note : It is not advisable to skip any phrases or words in this chapter . It is best to read carefully .

It was autumn now . A year was about to end soon , and only a year left to the completion of their engagement . Ren was sitting on a bench in the mansion's garden . He was sitting with his legs open , bending over the gap , with his fingers inter-locked in a criss-cross way . He was thinking deeply about the certain matters . Pirika was walking by then , she saw Ren and walked over .

Pirika sat by Ren's side quietly , watching him intently . Ren did not notice Pirika , only when Pirika sneezed in a petite way . In a motion , Ren sat up and gazed directly into Pirika's eyes . Pirika also gazed into Ren's eyes . They seemed to be reading what the other was thinking , how was the other . Ren broke the contact and looked into the darkness of the forest-garden . Pirika's eyes melted into a gentle gaze at Ren , observing him . He seems to be troubled .

" Ren-kun , what happenned ? "

" Nothing important . " he answered not looking at her , watching the silent movements in the dark forest .

There was no use to continue asking , he did not wish to tell it . It was something he did not want her to interferr . Pirika did not ask on . She looked at Ren with concern , then accompanied him to look into the forest .

" Let's take a walk in the forest . " Ren said in a serious tone , standing up , looking at Pirika .

" Mmm Mmm " Pirika replied , getting up briefly and dusting her skirt .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of them proceeded into the forest . As they strided towards the forest , the trees departed to show a path winding through . Ren and Pirika paced through there . Pirika was walking behind Ren then . The place was scarcely lit up . Soft beams of the full and slightly violet moon spreaded over the forests , giving a quaint and elegant feel to the soul of the forest . Ren paced on , his glaring eyes silently observing the night forest . Pirika walked behind him , watching the beautiful plants and slight movements of the animals . Then they reached a pine fortress .

The pine fortress was a magnificent place which the most efficient engineers , carvers , artists , planners took five years to complete it . It was a master piece . The fortress consisted of three hour-glass shaped buildings , solely made out of pine wood . They did not have any roofs , their tops were an exposed circle . Intricate designs were skilfully carved on the outer walls of these buildings . The three buildings were positioned to form a triangle . They were connected together by thin threads of glass passages , drawing the dots into a full triangle . It was a marvel of skill , technology and shrewd thinking .

Pirika was astonished by the sight of the enchanting place . A pine fortress , a precious secret hidden by the forest . Positioned in the heart of the forest , surrounded by lush trees and the chorus of forest sounds .

" Pirika , follow up . " Ren said turning his head around after he did not notice the shuffling of feet behind him .

They went up to one of the glass passages . ( Do note that Ren and Pirika's relationship had improved dramatically since the previous chapters concerning them . Ren treats Pirika as a worthy companion and Pirika treats Ren as her husband .) Pirika did not dare to walk into the thin glass tube . Yes it looked gorgeous but it seems impossible for it to support her weight , not to mention Ren's weight too . Then Pirika saw as Ren was about to step into the tube passage , she pulled onto his arm .

" Ren-kun , don't walk on it . I think it is very dangerous . "

" Pirika , the engineers have designed it to almost absolute perfection . It will be okay . " Ren replied in a serious telling tone .

" Come on Pirika . " Ren took hold of Pirika's hand and pulled her along .

Pirika followed mindlessly and saw that the glass passage could really support their weight . She took each step gingerly and carefully . What lies below was a valley of blackness . The passages were not secured to the buildings , so they were dangling in the air , supported by the ends which were tied to the sides of the buildings . The passage rocked gently as Ren took Pirika to the middle of the passage . Then he stoppped there .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beyond them through the glass was the whole of the forest , dark yet active . Ren looked through the window , Pirika too was taking in the view . Then a strong breeze passed by . The entire tube construct shook violently . Pirika was throw off guard to the side of the tube , she hit the glass panel very hard . Ren got to her swiftly , helping her to get up . Then on the midway of Pirika trying to stand up , a mighty wind pushed the tube into a high swing . The glass panel which Pirika hit started to crack under the pressure . Pirika had difficulties getting up , the glass was too smooth to do so . Following that came a series of very strong cold autumn winds , bending the tube from their continuous attack .

Then the cracked glass panel shattered into a thousand pieces , exploding to the outside . Pirika was dragged out the gap by the suction force , but Ren held onto her hand . Pirika was now flying like a rag doll in the wind now . Ren was trying his very best to pull her back but could not manage to do so , still he kept a secure grip to her hands . Pirika was very frightened , and when Ren saw that his heart felt desperately depressed . _He did love her after all . _ Ren was going nearer and nearer to the hole now , but still he refused to let go . Pirika saw this and her heart heaved with notions of love , despair and utter heart wrenching sadness .

_I love him , only now do I realise it . And it's already too late . _

" Ren-kun , let go , it's no use . "

" No , I will never do so . "

" Please Ren-kun . I cannot bear to see you die . '

" Neither can I . "

Pirika looked into Ren's eyes with a despair . She tried to pull her hand off with the other but Ren still held on determined . Then , the winds finally stopped their howling . The abrupt stop of the winds also ended the suction force , the passage suddenly swung boldly to the other way , boasting its freedom from the winds . When the passage swung the other way , Pirika was pulled roughly into the tube by the force of the passage's movement . She was finally safe , her fingers still interlocked with Ren's . Pirika hugged Ren and he returned the hug . The passage gave another mild swing toppling Ren over Pirika . Pirika laughed , they were finally out of danger now . Ren looked at her queerly and gazed into her eyes . Pirika also stopped laughing and looked into Ren's eyes in her naturally cute manner . Ren leaned down and kissed Pirika on the lips . Pirika was momentarily surprised but returned his kiss after .

Ren broke the kiss and looked at Pirika . She looked fazed by the events , her cheeks were white from cold but her eyes were still a warming blue . He rubbed her cheeks . His hand returned to his side .

" Let's go then Pirika . It's late . "

" Okay Ren-kun . Mmmm , I wish to eat mushroom soup ! "

And so , they walked back to the mansion . Ren smiled .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is not the end of the story yet . I would also like to give thanks to all reviewers . Adding to that , I apologize for the inconsistency of paragraphing by which I did not place for the previous chapters . Sorry about that . Thanks to all readers and reviewers sincerely . I would not be able to update very soon , it may take a long time . I'm very sorry but I've got plenty of school work to complete recently . ( Jamier )


	12. Reciprocate

( Chapter 12 : Reciprocate )

Many thanks to all reviewers . I have already completed my homework , it was faster than I estimated .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Valentine Day that day . ( Its not logical , it is not meant to be . ) It was early in the morning then . Pirika was busily preparing a nice Japanese lunch box for Ren . It was their first Valentine together , being husband and wife . Pirika fried the eggs , pinched up the sushi as best as she could , and tried to cut the vegetables into thin slices for the salad . She grouped the dishes into squarish components in the lunch box and intended to roll up the flat , fried eggs into egg rolls . Pirika used her chopsticks to fold them up over and over again but the eggs kept popping back up .

" Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh ... "

Then , Pirika got a glimpse of a packet of wooden kebab sticks on the kitchen cabinet . Her eyes lit up . Pirika took a chair and climbed to get the sticks . She took the sticks and poked it right through each of them .

" There we go ! "

After that , Pirika placed a pair of chopsticks in and wrapped up the lunch box as nice as she could manage . Then she took it along with her to school .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren was perfectly aware that it was Valentine Day that day . And why so , for such a person as he ? Well , for first , his locker was stuffed with a flood of Valentine Day cards , and second , there was Yolika who kept popping out of no where prompting that it was Valentine Day .

" Oh Ren-chan , what did you prepare for your sweet Valentine today ? " Yolika said pouting her lips .

" I did prepare something . Do you want it ? "

" Oh ! Is that so ? Of course I want it ! Why not ? It's from my Ren-chan . "

Ren slashed out his polished kwan dao and flashed it infront of Yolika . Yolika hopped back two steps . The light from his kwan dao still reflected on her face . And as Ren decided to slice her into bits , Yolika dashed away .

" Oh Ren-chan . Your present makes me want you even more , you'e so fiercely handsome . Bye ! " Yolika yelled as she ran like a coward , flying a kiss towards Ren , waving a petite hand .

Ren glared furiously at her , and went back to doing his own things . No point being bothered by a pest .

Every time Ren goes to his cleared locker to get his books , he had to step aside to let the wave of Valentine gifts go past , then could he make Bason clear the nonsense . It was after the long process could he get his books and notes ready .

" Fools . " Ren said as he opened his locker in the same routine .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( bACk To Pirika )

It was lunch time . ( Do note that Pirika's lunch lasts an hour whereas Ren's lasts for half an hour only . Pirika's lunch time is half an hour earlier than Ren's . ) Pirika hurried down with her true friends to eat a quick meal , she had mentioned to them the nght before that she would be rushing to Ren's school to hand him the prepared lunch . Pirika stuffed all her food into her mouth . Cambridge was half an hour's bus ride to Oxford .

" Buffye ( Bye ) ! " Pirika said smiling at her friends .

" Bye , Pirika-chan ! Kampatei-O ( Good Luck in Japanese ) ! "

" Mm ! " Pirika bowed and waved good bye to her friends as she speeded out of the canteen .

Pirika just managed to get on to the bus just passing by . She seated down on a seat and began to look out the window at the beautiful Japanese scenery . Then after about twenty minutes as the bus did not meet any obstacles , she arrived . Pirika stepped down the bus and went to the reporting office to report her presence . After the personnal gave her a pass , Pirika pinned it neatly onto her blouse and went to Ren's lecture room's door . It was almost time for Ren's lunch . ( Just a reminder , Yolika is in the same class as Ren is . )

Then the bell rung . Most of the students stampeded out of the room but only for a few more dignified and elegant ones . When Yolika came out she was puzzled at why an unknown girl was waiting at the door , but pushed away the thought and walked on . Ren was the last to get out . He was quite surprised to see Pirika there .

" Ren-kun ! "

" Pirika ? Why are you here ? " in his normal boyish tone .

" Today's Valentine Day so I prepared some food for you . " a huge smile was plastered on Pirika's face .

" I don't wish to get food poisoning . " Ren said doubtingly .

" You won't ! I didn't use any poison . " Pirika replied naively .

Ren looked at Pirika with a ' I-am-annoyed-with-you-but-in-a-loving-manner' way . Then , both of them walked to the canteen .

They settled down on an empty table and Pirika placed the lunch box right infront of Ren . Yolika saw all of this but decided to watch on , she had to know more about their relationship . Ren unfolded the package . And when he opened the lid , he was faced with five squarish lumps of sushi with a squared up salad , accompanied along was a pair of chopstick on top as a dressing . It was cheerfully prepared but amateurishly so . Pirika is still Pirika .

" Am I supposed to eat this ? "

Pirika looked at him with a ' I-prepared-this-sacrificing-many-hours-of-sleep ' look .

Eventually , Ren took up the chopsticks and began to eat the food . It was prepared for him by his wife . The first thing he ate was the eggs . They were crudely poked with a kebab stick and when he removed it , the egg sighed into a flat position . It was comical , but he appreciated the effort Pirika took to cook the eggs just right . Next , he ate the sushi , they were all his favourites , being chinese-style . Even though Pirika added too much salty sauce into many of the sushi , he did not mention anything . Last of all , he ate the salad , it was very fresh . Pirika must have walked all the way to the supermarket to buy it , since she was not prone to use the limosine . The kitchen did not contain such food stuffs . Later , Ren put down the chopsticks .

" How is it Ren-kun? " Pirika said her eyes wide in a naturally cute manner .

" It is ... quite okay . " the salty taste still scalding his mouth . ( in a boyish tone )

Pirika smiled .

" Ren-kun , I'll go now . I have to go back to school . "

As Pirika was about to walk out , Ren held onto her hand . Pirika turned around . And he fished out a necklance from his pocket .

" Here . " he said grudgingly , handing Pirika the necklance .

It was a pink pearl drop hanging over a silver thread . Delicate and beautiful . It suited Pirika very well . Pirika tried to wear the necklance on but could not manage to do so . Ren saw this .

" Pirika , turn around " Ren said disgruntlingly .

Pirika turned around and Ren took the necklance from her hands . He then circled the necklance around Pirika's neck and clipped the attachment . Pirika then turned around and smiled very happily at Ren . Ren just looked at her . Pirika hugged Ren , he was surprised by this but hugged back . Pirika's hair smelt of lilacs , she was warm and nice smelling . Then , Pirika let go of Ren and stood in front of him .

She exclaimed , " Happy Valentine's Day , Ren-kun ! "

Ren smiled a little , handsomely .

" Happy Valentine's Day . " Ren replied in a sauve tone .

After that , Pirika packed up the lunch box and made a huge good bye wave to Ren , departing the school . Yolika saw all this , she was green with jealousy. Why did Ren treat her in such a way ? Did he love her ? She just had to find out who this girl was and to **torture** her , utterly . Ren _belonged_ to Yolika . The rest of the school also witnessed the event , the girls were literary on fire or had already melted . _Ren had a girl whom he treated as a girl _. It was horrific news for them . Ren's taken .

Ren noticed the staring of the crowd . He turned his face , sweeping his handsome and glaring gaze over the canteen . Many girls fainted or shrieked in anxiety . ( I do detest putting girls in such an undignified position . Sorry . ) Ren ignored them and went back to his lecture centre or class .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for the reviews . I am repeating myself , yes I know that . I do appreciate them very much . I am truly sorry for the long time it took for me to update . Thanks for waiting . ( Jamier )


	13. Eevian's personal stuff

( Chapter 13 : All about Eevian -- a start of a beautiful relationship )

**Do note **: Eevian is nota competitor for Pirika's love . He has his own love story which would begin as per now onwards . I do truly hope that all would not mind if I add another's love story into the main one , any objections one do say so . So then . let's start .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eevian , this young intellect , smart and attractive . He has hazel brown eyes , brownish-black hair , a fairly tanned skin . A charming attitude comes along with that set of unworldly handsome looks . A young and rising professor at formulative age . A delicious proposal to any girl on this planet . ( Hmmm , it seems that I am doing an advertisement . )

On that fateful day , Eevian was sitting by the silent beach , reading a book . He was the only person around at that time . His attire was quite casual . His eyes were concentrated well on the book in his hands . It was night time then . He only had time to rest at night , during day time he had to teach . So there Eevian was sitting cross-legged on a mat and reading his book . Three hours flew by and Eevian had completed reading his book . He glanced at his watch , it was already midnight . He closed his book and packed up everything into his sling bag , and got ready to leave . Then , out of silence , came a yell of help .

Eevian turned his gaze towards the direction of the voice and saw an arm waving desperately in the lapping waves . Eevian swiftly went over to the spot and dived into the water . The person was already sinking in the water , no longer moving . Eevian dived under the water and wrapped his arm around the person's waist and pulled the person gently out of water . It was very dark then , Eevian could not distinguish the person's gender . He pulled the person along by the waist towards shore . The waves were defying every one of his actions , they heaved against him , trying their best to make him lose this battle . But Eevian went on , defiantly he shook his head , sprinkling droplets of seawater around him . ( do imagine him doing this in a very handsome way )

Finally , Eevian reached shore . He carried the person bridal style beyond the waves ( please do not imagine a muscled , puffy-chest , super-man person being Eevian , he is evenly fit ) and laid the person down on the sand . Eevian collapsed beside the person , panting handsomely . He swept away some strands of hair covering his face . The moon was a brilliant cresent tonight . Then , he turned over and looked at person . Soft , velvety rays of the moon shone partially over the person's face . She was a girl . Her features were astonishingly enchanting . Her skin was supple and a healthy light pink , though a little pale from the event . Her eye lashes were long and enticing . Her mouth was small and nicely fitting . Her face formed a beautiful and full oval . Her nose was fairly sharp . She was the definition of beauty , breath-taking . Eevian gazed at her , but noticed that she was very still . He quickly placed a hand on the rim of her mouth to sense her breathing . She was not breathing .

Eevian being the knowledgable he , quickly did CPR . ( I do not know about the routines of CPR , except that the rescuer would actually have to breath air into the victim , or briefly , kissing the victim on the lips . I am a very corrupted person . ) He kissed her on the lips , and blew air into her . After a moment , sea water flowed out from the girl's mouth . She got up into a sitting position and coughed continuously . Eevian looked on at this . She stopped coughing after a while . The girl looked up into Eevian's eyes and thanked him .

" Thanks for saving me . I thought I was going to drown . "

" I wouldn't leave you out there to die . "

" My name is Ilyefi . Pleased to meet you . " ( Ilyefi is pronounced as I-lie-fi )

" Eevian . Nice to meet you too . "

The two shook hands and smiled . Eevian wiped his lips with a hand ( in a way a savage does after his meal ) . Ilyefi gave him a queer stare .

" You didn't do CPR did you ? "

" I did . " Eevian smirked sauvely , if it were other girls they were had shrieked to death ( no , not in a frightened way ) upon seeing Eevian smirking like that .

" It was necessary , ... I guess . "

" Still , why were you swimming alone at midnight ? "

" I cannot do so during day time , the boys at the swimming pools kept pestering me , I don't know why . " ( Please do not see this as a sense of hinting herself as a beauty , Ilyefi is a truly innocent character . )

Eevian just looked at her , prompting her to continue .

" It was a long time since I swam . I love swimming , when I was little I used to do so every week . "

" And that the swimming compounds are all closed at night , leaving me no choice . I had leg cramp in the sea just then . "

Then Eevian spoke .

" Life is hard . Come , let me bring you home . "

" I think I can go home on my own , thanks any way . " Ilyefi said weakly , standing up she took a suitable piece of log from the surrounding bushes to use as a walking stick .

Eevian watched on as she stood up and limped her way across the sand . After a distance , Eevian turned away to fetch his belongings . Then in the distance came a fairly audible ' thud ' . Eevian turned around and saw Ilyefi lying on the sand . Ilyefi had fainted . Eevian quickly ran over to Ilyefi , noticing that she had fainted due to exhaustion . He carried her to the place of his belongings . Eevian then lay Ilyefi down and spreaded out the mat , later shifting her onto the mat . He sat beside her on the sand .

Eevian knew that he wouldn't be able to be on time tomorrow , thus he fished out his mobile phone from his sling bag and left a message for professor Kam . Then , he put the phone back to his pack and curled up into a ball and slept on the sand beside Ilyefi . Ilyefi was sleeping peacefully by his side .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning arrived . Eevian woke up first . He turned his gaze at Ilyefi who was still sleeping . After a moment , Ilyefi shuddered and awoke . She yawned and was surprised at her location . She turned and saw Eevian by her side , watching the sun rise . She sat up , folding her legs and hugging them , joining Eevian in his watch . Eevian had already noticed that Ilyefi was awake . Both of them quietly watched as the sun rise , lighting up the sun into a brillant colour of energy and bright . Later , Ilyefi turned to look at Eevian .

" Sorry for bothering you the entire night . "

" It's okay . I don't mind . "

" You're a very nice person . Why not , I treat you to a meal some other time ? "

" That would be nice . "

" Here's my telephone number . " Ilyefi said and took Eevian's hand , writing down her number on his palm with a pen from a pocket in her swim suit .

" Here's mine . " Eevian returned the deed . So now , both of them have numbers on their palms .

" I've go now . Thanks . " Ilyefi got up , she had much more strength now and her leg had healed , she walked out of the beach .

Eevian also picked up his things and went over to his car ----- Jaguar 2006 . He flung his pack into the passenger's seat and drove back home to prepare for teaching sessions . The traffic light went red . Eevian took a look at his palm . He smiled a little .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's an interesting thing . Can you guess how I got the idea for Ilyefi's name ? Look carefully , I --- lye --- fi . Actually , I got the name from ' I---like---coffee ' .

' I---like---coffee ' ( into ) ' I---lie---co---fi ' ( into ) ' I---lye---kofi ' ( and finally into ) ' I---lye---fi ' . Its remarkably queer but true . Haha . Many thanks for the reviews , I do appreciate all of the opinions very much . Thank you .

A reply to pendulumxswing : I'm really sorry , but I don't get what you mean by periods , thus I couldn't make amendments .


	14. Yolika says : It's only the beginning

Chapter 14 : Yolika says : it's only the beginning

**Note** : Sorry for the time it took for me to update . I needed inspirations and I've got them now . I tend to leave spaces before all my punctuations because I find it much neater and also , it's already a habit . So on with the storie !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yolika and a girl were standing outside the canteen . The girl was hired to perform the deed . A rat like smile splitted across Yolika's face when she said it .

" Mabel , this is the packet , make sure you do it . "

" Well , of course , I am paid . "

" Add the **whole** packet in . "

" Hey missy , are you sure , don't you know how strong this stuff is ? "

" I know , you need not remind me . "

" A pinch of this powder could already melt quite a big portion of the stomach . The stomach acid would burn off the rest of the intestines . "

" I **said** already , I **know** that . "

" Fine then , once she's dead . I be smirking at you through the jail house window . "

" Oh , you're so nice , visiting me ? Huh ? Get on with your work ! "

" Hmph , jai ( good-bye ) . "

Mabel entered the canteen . She was a professional actoress . Her face was contorted into expressions of anxiousness and fear . Pirika saw that and invited her to sit with her group . Mabel gladly accepts . It was all going according to plans . Mabel grinned silently . Pirika happily introduced herself and her friends . Mabel in return introduced herself as a sister of a student here but she couldn't find him , and also got lost . She was very very good at spinning a lie out of empty space . Dumb people .

Later , Mabel offered to get the group some drinks , her treat . She went over to the drinks stand and bought five cups of colas , one for herself . After that , she went over to a corner at the wall . Taking out the packet from her pocket , she poured half of its contents into one of the cups , and briskly threw away the left packet . Half of it was already very well enough to kill , Mabel did not want the innocent girl to have a terrible death . Mabel took the tray and swiftly went back to the table .

" Here , Pirika " as she passed the cup of cola with the powder in it .

She later passed the rest of the colas to everyone else . Mabel smiled and acted very normally . Pirika whilst talking with her friends took a sip of the cola and went on to drink the whole cup . The deed was done . The poison would take very slow effect and only effect the victim after 10 hours , and until then when the poison had already spreaded out through the body would the patient feel that she had a fever .

The canteen bell rang . It seemed to be crying out for the little girl who had just believed too much in a stranger and was doomed . Mabel sighed . She then departed the group , taking one last glance at Pirika , Mabel shrugged and left .

Even though Yolika did not see any of the happenings , but she gave a sinister smile when she heard the soothing chime of the bell . It was over for Pirika .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning , Pirika was sick at bed . It was time to go to school . Ren had dressed up and was already heading down the stairs . Then he heard some very violent coughing noises coming from their bedroom . He walked over and slit opened the door . Pirika was pale and lying weakly on her bed . Upon seeing this , Ren walked over to Pirika's bed .

" Ren-kun . " Pirika said hoarsely , her throat was already torn by the coughs .

" Pirika , daijobu ( are you alright ) ka ? "

" Mmm , mmm . " Pirika gave Ren a frail smile .

" I'll accompany you to the doctor's after I return . "

Pirika replied with another weak smile . Then she closed her heavy eyes . The poison was taking effect and Pirika only though that it was a normal fever .

Ren placed a hand on her forehead . It was burning hot . Ren placed a ear thermometer to measure Pirika's temperture . It was well over the dangerous fourty degress . Ren quickly tried to wake Pirika up but to no avail . Pirika was already falling to unconsciousness .

" Damned . "

Ren picked up Pirika and carried her quickly down the stairs and into the limosine . He instructed the driver to go to his private hospital and called his secretary to call on all the best doctor's there . In the limosine , Ren took an ice pack from the refrigerator ( you should know why there is one , I will not say more ) and placed it with a washed cloth on Pirika's head . Ren thought that it was just high fever .

The vehicle stopped at a traffic congestion almost ten metres from the hospital . Ren yelled fervently at the driver to go faster but as he knew it himself it was no use . He latched opened the door and picked up the still unconscious Pirika and ran towards the hospital . Ren ran passed the stuck traffic and honking vehicles . It was a car accident that was causing all this nonsense .

" This is absolutely needed . "

Beads of perspirations trickled down his handsome face . He took a glance at his Pirika , his heart wrenched . Then , the hospital mushroomed out of the street and it was just across the road . Ren ran across the road and was almost hit by a passing car . He cursed under his breath and ran over the hospital's doors . A team of smart looking doctors and efficient nurses were already waiting for them behing the door . Upon seeing the duo , three nurses ran over to Pirika and put her on the already prepared emergency laying bed , then speeded the bed over to the emergency room . The rest of the nurses had already ran over to the emergency room to prepare the materials for the patient and doctors . They had to be fresh . The doctors --- three of them in total , ran along beside the swiftly shifting emergency bed and discussed about the patient's situation and how to cure her best . The one of the nurses took all the necessary measurements and told them to the doctors .

Ren stood by the door and was briefed by the attendent on how long the operation would take and her situation now . Ren's faced frowned in sorrow when he heard that Pirika might not be able to survive . Ren sat outside the operation room , awaiting for the doctors to come out .

" The patient is now in a very dangerous situation , her stomach acids have been over-activated and they digested her stomach wall and now the acids are wearing off her intestines . She might not be able to survive . "

Ren's eyebrows furrowed in deep concern . Pirika had a very high possibility of dieing and he might not be able to over come that .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am very sorry that this story is relatively short but I promise that the next one would be the normal size . Thank you all very much for your support ! I've got lots of hits for the last chapter ! Thanks !


	15. Recover Oh my dear Pirika !

Chapter 15 : Recover Oh my dear Pirika !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A series of tests have arrived and they are very important ( well of course ) . I have to revise and will not be able to complete the story on time . Thus this is a preview of what would happen . After the tests , I would swiftly update the story , promise . Sorry for letting all to wait to such a very long time . ( Jamier )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pirika was now in the emergency room being desperately operated by doctors . They had found a huge hole in her stomach , the acids was still eroding her intestines . They were the best set of doctors and surgeons in the world , but were still bewildered at Pirika's dire situation . They had never seen any thing this bad . The nurses wiped the perspiration from the surgeons brow , some clean and sterilised the instruments very quickly and the rest reported alertly on the situation of the patient .

Pirika was still in extreme critical condition .

Ren sat quietly outside the operation waiting for the doctors to come out . His mind was in a flux . Pirika . He thought about the wonderful times he had with her . Her bringing warm soup to his room for him . Her valentine gift , the over-spiced sushi . He smiled a little , then frowned sadly . Their first kiss , their realisation of love for the other . Pirika . My dear Pirika . He smiled sadly .

Mean while , in the emergency room , the machine stopped its rythmic beating . Pirika was gone . The doctor immediately sewed her up and took the electric shocker . Her little body vibrated and jumped with the electric shocks , but still Pirika lay still as stone , her face contorted into expressions of utter pain . Some of the nurses cried , some remained hard and shocked . A death was not a simple and quick event to pass by . The doctors look on expressionless at the innocent looking girl .

The nurses cleaned up Pirika's body and the doctors prepare to exit to confront Ren . It was going to be an earth shaking event . They had known what had caused it , fritenite , ... white powder , but there was absolutely no cure in this world that could heal such damage . It was truly over and gone . Off they went out the door , rolling along the failed body of beloved Pirika covered in white cloth . Ren looked up . He shuddered and went forward to look at his wife . He touched her pale face gently and regreted painfully of why he had not treat her better . Her face wrenched in pain , he saw it and his heart broke .

Pirika was dead .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning . Pirika's body was embalmed by a professional . She laid peacefully in her coffin . The professional had barely managed easied Pirika's face into a peaceful expression . Pirika had died in a lot of pain .

In her coffin , Pirika lay quietly . Her brother , Horo Horo , was in great sorrow .

When he heard the news , he rushed over to the hospital . Uncovering the solemn white sheet was his beloved sister . He picked her up gently and hugged her tight . His heart was bursting with utter despair . Later , he punched and walloped Ren , swearing the most vile abuses at him . Why had he ever placed his beloved sister in his terrible care ? DAMNED IT ! DAMNED IT ! He threw a punch at the wall . Ren was already lying at a corner covered with dark bruises . He had not returned any attacks or escaped from them . It was his fault that Pirika had died .

Now , all friends , family were at the ceremonial . Everyone sat down and heard all the graces said by the church representative . Then , they each took a long and loving look at their little , innocent girl . Pirika was then sent to the graveyard and lowered in as everyone watches . Their little girl was gone . Tamao cried her heart out . Ren was in such despair and shock that he remained utterly expressionless .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hate me , I know you do . But keep in mind , that the story does not end here . It would be long drawn as I mentioned in the heading summary . I would not give any further hints about the story so do read on . Sorry for the long time it took for the update again . My tests would end in three weeks time , so that's about november then . Truly sorry . Bye .


	16. Finale

Chapter 15 : Recover Oh dear Pirika !

( Do read very carefully for this chapter , details are important )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap of preview : Pirika has died . Horo Horo could not believe so and Ren is in heart tormenting despair .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" REN , YOU RETURN ME MY SISTER ! " Horo Horo yelled as he harshly shook Ren .

Ren was speechless . Pirika had died . How had he become so in love with her to such an extent of pain ? Pirika was gone forever . He could not come to terms with it . The only person he ever truly cared for was gone . She now laid in the ground . The day had passed by with him being beaten up by Horo Horo . It had perhaps lessen the pain but never replace it . Pirika was gone .

Ren had not gone to school for two days . Yolika expected that and was exhilarated at the chance she now had . The true chance to get what she wants . Ren . Handsome Ren , Intelligent Ren , Harsh Ren . LOVELY LOVELY REN . It had already became a competition of who would win and she won ! How wonderful and proud she was . At this thought , Yolika spun on the floor of the hall . Enthralled and elated . After a time , no boys were willing to chase her . They were utterly disgusted at her repulsive and obsessive behaviour of making Ren hers . Yolika in their hearts had became a monster , her beauty was day by day mutuated into an ugly mask .

After Pirika died at the hospital , Ren sent hoards of top notch detectives and researchers to check on Pirika's death . He must know who was behind Pirika's death . His doctors had affirmed that Pirika's death was certainly not natural or from diseases , she was drugged . _Frintenite_ , white powder . That was what he was told . Ren glared at the end results of their research . Yolika .

Ren took the phone and called the police . He sent his secretary to give them all the information found . He was in no mood for all this . He was too tired already . Mentally and physically .

The police upon recieving the call and information , went to arrest Yolika . When Yolika saw the police , she ran around the school , pulling all her hair out on the way . Yolika was crazy . When the police finally got her , Yolika's scalp was a bloody pach . She laughing and screaming all the way as the police officers tied her her and cuffed her . She was to be sent to a mental hospital . Condition critical .

Ren was at home on the couch watching television which he usually doesn't . He didn't want to think too much . Television gives that . It rots .

The Great Spirits were watching from above . All that happenned . They were immensely touched . And so , they've decided to bring Pirika back to life and to return to her beloved Ren . BUT ON ONE CONDITION . Ren would have to give up all his inheritance and wealth , to live with Pirika . After so , they sent a dream message down to Ren . That he must abandon all his wealth , and the things he now has , to go to the lion city without any help of his previous wealth . From Japan to the lion city without any money he now has . Pirika would be waiting for him at Mount Faber .

"You'll only have three months time to reach Faber . " and that's the last phrase that the messenger left with him .

That day , when Ren woke up . He ate his breakfast and went into his parents' house . He bade them goodbye . His mother begged him to stay or perhaps to use money to travel there . His father watched him motionlessly and uncaringly as he left . Lion city , as his researchers have found , is a small island on the map named Singapore . Mount Faber is the highest peak there . But first , he had to earn his own coin . He went in search of jobs .

Ren sloughed hard . He worked day and night . His hands were rough and wrinkled from work . His sharp hair , now a purple waste . His face paled from malnutrition . Ren rejected every job that his mother had her hands on . His employers yelled and kicked him , but still he strived on . Ren worked day and night . He lived on the benches and seats in the parks . He ate very little . His clothings were torn and worn , his shoe had a huge cracks on them . Still , he strived on . Pirika .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days before the dead line , Ren had finally earn enough money . He is now humbled . Ren quited all his jobs and went to the airport . He got an air ticket and proceeded to boarding the plane . Pirika . He boarded the airplane all pale and wrinkly . The air stewardess all shunned him and so did the people around him . Ren was already so used to this .

The plane had finally arrived in Singapore . He went down the airplane and felt the coins in his pocket . He only had coins and a passport . Ren walked out of the airport into an unfamiliar place . He walked out of the airport territory . There was no one in sight . Ren was in despair . After so many months and now , I still can't find Pirika . Yet he continued to walk on . Finally he reached a bus stop and saw some people . The people there were mostly silently waiting for a bus . They did not shun him , however , the mild expressions on their faces showed their held on displeasure . Ren walked to a young , rich looking teenage girl .

He asked for the directions to Mount Faber . The girl put her hand to her nose but later embarassingly put it down . She apologised to him stating that he really smell but offered in apology to sent him to Mount Faber . And so , both of them took the local taxi and went to Mount Faber . It was a very tall hill , and Ren had to climb up to the very top , even in such an exhausted body . _He had to . And he will _. It was such a will that enabled him to strive on no matter the obstacles . The young teenager bid him well and went off .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren climbed the treacherous mountain track . He pushed his already exhausted body hard . Ren tripped and fell any times . Many times did he lost his consciousness . Only one day left . He could not afford to lose his consciousness yet again . His worn out mind watched carefully on the road for roots and vines . Finally after an aeon , Ren reached the top . The Great Spirits were impressed . They made a brand new clone of Pirika's body and placed Pirikas' soul in it . Pirika then appeared at the spot next to Ren .

" Ren kun ! "

Ren hugged Pirika tight and Pirika returned the hug .

Ren gave a feeble smile and fainted in Pirika's arms . The Great Spirits have already foreseen this and transported him back to his parents . Ren's mother immediately sent him to the hospital . She with Pirika accompanied him on his way . Pirika was sitting on the left side while Ran tao was on the other . Ren regained his consciousness for a slight moment . He looked to the right side and did not spot Pirika . His heart clenched tight . Where is Pirika ? Have I lost her again ? Just then , Pirika held onto Ren's hand and kissed him lightly on the fore head . Ren turned over and saw Pirika . Pirika . He tried to smile but failed to do so as he lost consciousness again .

And so , eventually Ren recovered to his original pink of health with Pirika lovingly at his side . And at the end of their two year agreement , Ren slipped a diamond ring on Pirika's finger . He had made it on his own with Tiffany experts . And so , he kissed his bride to an eternal love .

" Come . "

" To where Ren kun ? "

" To forever . "

**The End .**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faber Mount , for a place of fables , of love . A place to commemorate the love of Ren and Pirika . And a more then perfect place for a reunion . Ren and Pirika . Wishing both of them a happy marriage . To forever .

( Jamier Thente . )

One question , Is it corny ?


	17. Author's note

Author's note

Hey people ! Yah , from the last chapter , it is an obvious fact that I'm a Singaporean ! I love Singapore ! Yay ! ( She's the little red dot on the map ...just in case if you don't know . ) Do review on whether you would want a new story from me ( Ren and Pirika ) or that you felt that my story was just plain boring & you wouldn't want to bear another one . Well , I hope you've enjoyed the story !

And why is the story out so early ? Cause ... , my tests have ended far earlier than expected ! Last week perhaps , and I took until yesterday to complete " Finale " . Truly sorry for the long wait but the story's finally finished ! Woak ! The last chapter surely took a lot out of me though it is not that lengthy .

And so , that's all for now folks ! Toodles !

( Jamier Thente )


	18. A note

Dear readers , I will be absent for a long time ( a few months at least ) . Truly , I am very sorry . I may write another story or may not , as next year would definitely be a very busy year for sure . However , I am very glad that much of you have responded in a very positive way to my stories . Thank you . If I do still not enter a new story by the end of January , then it must mean that I have stopped writing . I hope that my previous story had not bore you out too much , as I am not very eloquent in writing as others are here on Fanfiction . Thanks for your support .

Jamier Thente .


End file.
